1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and especially relates to a metal frame antenna for a display panel, wherein the metal frame antenna is fixedly connected to the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic technology is progressing every day. Many electronic communication devices are applied for 3G, wireless local area network (WLAN), worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), and Bluetooth, and so on. Therefore, many different frequency bands are used. Multi-frequency (broadband) antennas arranged in the electronic communication devices are developed for the different frequency bands.
The multi-frequency antenna of the related art (for examples, as shown in Taiwan patent numbers I370585 and I369024) is arranged (hided) in a frame of a housing of a liquid crystal display of a notebook. A transmission line is connected between a signal feed-in contact and a circuit board of a host computer after the multi-frequency antenna is arranged. A wireless signal received by the multi-frequency antenna is sent from the multi-frequency antenna to the circuit board through the transmission line. A signal which is processed by the circuit board and is designed to wirelessly send out is sent from the circuit board to the multi-frequency antenna to wirelessly send out.
The length of the multi-frequency antenna should be long enough for different frequency bands, but the length of the multi-frequency antenna should be short enough as well for being arranged in the frame of the liquid crystal display. Therefore, radiators of the multi-frequency antenna are usually designed in a meandering shape. The volume of the multi-frequency antenna is large. Therefore, the space of the frame of the liquid crystal display is widened, so that the multi-frequency antenna can be arranged in the frame of the liquid crystal display. The design trend of the modern electronic devices should be slim and light, but the design mentioned above is not slim and light.